1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable telephone unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with advances in communication network services, non-voice communication services (non-telephone communication service) such as short message service (SMS), image information including facsimiles, and personal computer communication have been popularized. Since the operating systems have been advanced or complicated, it is necessary to improve the operability of the terminal equipment.
However, portable telephone units have been reduced in size more and more to take advantage of their portability and, as a result, they suffer from restriction regarding the number and the size of operation keys, indication area or resolution of display.
Moreover, conventional portable telephone units are not well adapted for use as a terminal for the non-voice communication service described above.